Lelouch's Batty Break In
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to save his secret identity by getting his costume out of the school.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger.

Lelouch got a call from Shirley. Lelouch sighed and asked "What's going on Shirley?"

Shirley said "I was hoping that we could walk to school together tomorrow."

Lelouch smiled and replied "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shirley said "You've been late to school a lot recently. I hope that you show up in time."

Lelouch replied "Don't worry. I'm the prince of time."

Lelouch Lamperouge had been really tired, because of his recent battles as Zero. Because of that he was late for school. He accidentally grabbed the wrong backpack and ran to school. He ran into a classroom and asked "Did school start?"

Alfred Pennyworth answered "School started 5 hours ago."

Lelouch said "Wow. I don't think anybody's been that late to school before. I have broken so many lateness records."

Mr. Pennyworth responded "I should give you a detention, but nobody can outrun you when you try to escape detention. I hope you can at least stay awake during the last few classes of the day."

Lelouch proudly said "I promise that I can do that." 15 minutes later Lelouch fell asleep. Lelouch used the classroom's curtains as a blanket. Suzaku Kururugi gently slapped Lelouch so he would stop ignoring class.

Mr. Pennyworth replied "You better get out your math book Lelouch."

Lelouch angrily said "Okay." Lelouch looked inside of the backpack and realized that he brought the backpack that had his Zero stuff. Lelouch was worried that somebody would find out his secret identity so he ran out of the classroom and put the backpack in his locker. Lelouch didn't close the locker door that well so the backpack fell out of the locker. Lelouch said "I need to rush to class before the teacher gives me a detention so I'll hide the backpack later." Lelouch forgot to hide it.

Mr. Pennyworth asked "Why did you run out of class Lelouch?"

Lelouch said "For a somewhat important mission."

Mr. Pennyworth asked "Where's your math book?"

Lelouch said "I accidentally left all of my school stuff at home." Lelouch figured that he wouldn't have to do any math work so he started dancing around the classroom.

Suzaku replied "You can borrow my math book after I finish using it." Lelouch was upset at the thought of having to do math work so he ran out of the classroom. He danced in the hallways while he waited for school to be over.

After school was over Lelouch danced out of the classroom. Lelouch accidentally tripped and almost fell, but Shirley Fenette caught him. Lelouch said "Thank you Shirley. My dance moves are so good that they can injure me."

Shirley asked "Why did you come to school so late?"

Lelouch said "I was sleeping for too long."

Shirley asked "Did you get everything you need?"

Lelouch answered "The only things I need are this ripped up homework and the shredded remains of my textbooks."

Shirley asked "Do you wanna hangout with me?"

Lelouch said "I need to go get batteries at the toy store." Lelouch waved goodbye to Shirley and ran to the toy store.

A hour after Lelouch left school he realized that he left his backpack at school. Lelouch said "Oh no. I left my backpack in the school's hallway. The teachers could grab it and find out my secret identity. I need to run back to school to save myself from tons of trouble." Lelouch ran back to the school, but the school's front door was locked. Lelouch said "The teachers are still in there. I guess they locked the door to keep punks like Suzaku from bothering them while they grade my homework." Lelouch looked around for a way to get into the school. He noticed that one of the teachers left their classroom door open so Lelouch used the window to climb inside the classroom. Lelouch accidentally tripped and crash landed into the bookcase. The bookcase broke and a bunch of books fell on the floor.

Mr. Gordon asked "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch replied "I need something from the hallway."

Mr. Gordon said "Please go Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "Okay." On his way out Lelouch forgot to grab the backpack. Lelouch said "Oh no. I'm locked out of the school again. I should of been cool enough to remember to grab the backpack on my way out."

One of the secretaries was walking out of the school. Lelouch ran into the school before the door closed. He was so excited about getting another chance to save his secret identity that he danced around the school.

The janitor said "You shouldn't be here Lelouch. The school's going to close soon."

Lelouch replied "There's something important that I need to get out of the school."

The janitor asked "What is it?"

Lelouch said "My backpack."

The janitor replied "But you never do your homework."

Lelouch said "That's a great point. Going a night without my backpack sounds like a treat." Lelouch walked out of the school. He eventually realized that he should of grabbed his backpack. He said "I need to get advice from someone with more common sense than me. I'll ask Shirley. She's at swimming practice right now so this is a good time to ask her." Lelouch ran to the swimming pool.

Lelouch looked around and saw Shirley. He said, "You're doing a pretty good job at swimming."

Shirley responded, "Thank you Lulu. What are you up to?"

Lelouch said, "I need a key to the school."

Shirley replied, "Maybe the swimming coach has a key to the school."

The swimming coach looked around and saw Lelouch. He said "Hi Mr. Lamperouge. What do you want?"

Lelouch ran up to the swimming coach and asked "Can I have your key to the school?"

The swimming coach answered "No Lelouch."

Lelouch used his geass on the swimming coach and said "Give me the school key." The swimming coach handed the school key to Lelouch.

Lelouch used the swimming coach's school key to get back into the school. Lelouch saw his backpack in the hallway so he grabbed it. Principal Wayne said "You should be careful about what you do with that backpack Lelouch."

Lelouch was worried that Principal Wayne looked inside of the backpack and found out his secret identity. Lelouch asked "What do you mean about being careful?"

Principal Wayne replied "Since you left your silly backpack in the hallway over 10 teachers and students almost fell to the ground." Lelouch felt relieved. Principal Ashford said "I tripped over your backpack and my desert landed on the floor." Lelouch laughed. Principal Wayne said "I want to go home soon so please be quick Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I'll use the bathroom quickly." 50 minutes later Lelouch finished going to the bathroom.

Principal Wayne asked "Why did it take you so long in the bathroom?"

Lelouch answered "I had to read a few comic books."

Principal Wayne asked "Couldn't you have done that at home?"

Lelouch said "Despite disagreeing on millions of things I think that we can agree that bathrooms are more comfortable than fancy rooms."

Principal Wayne replied "No."

After Lelouch walked out of the school with his backpack he saw Shirley. Shirley said "Hi Lulu. I finished swimming practice a few minutes ago. Did it take you that long to find your backpack?"

Lelouch replied "I accidentally took a nap in the restroom." Lelouch left his backpack partially unzipped so some of the stuff inside fell to the ground. Shirley looked down and saw the Zero costume. Lelouch looked down and was scared that Shirley would find out his secret identity.

Shirley asked "Why was Zero's costume in your backpack?"

Lelouch answered "It's a Halloween costume."

Shirley said "Yeah right. It's too well made to be a fake costume."

There were lots of people nearby so Lelouch whispered to Shirley "I'm Zero."

Shirley said "I suspected you were. I suppose it's nice to know the truth."

Lelouch asked "How did you guess that I'm Zero?"

Shirley said "Because I'm smarter than the average anime girl."

Lelouch sighed and replied "You're probably going to tell the police my secret identity and ruin my career as Zero."

Shirley said "I love you too much to ever betray you despite your questionable antics as Zero."

Lelouch replied "Thank you Shirley. I love you."

Shirley blushed while saying "I love you too."

Lelouch said "I hope that I managed to keep everybody else from finding out my secret identity." Lelouch picked up his Zero costume and was planning on hiding it in his backpack quickly.

Before Lelouch put his costume away the Riddler walked by and said "That punk has Zero's costume. In fact you look cool enough to be Zero. I might of figured out his secret identity. I would be delighted to tell the whole world who Zero is."

Lelouch said "It's a Halloween costume."

The Riddler said "I'm excited to dress up as Zero next Halloween."


End file.
